


Fic:  Juego de Buscadores - Regalo para @riruyu

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fic:  Juego de Buscadores - Regalo para @riruyu

**Título:** Juego de Buscadores (basado en Friends With Benefits)  
 **Autor:** Anonimo  
 **Reto:** #5 Friends with Benefits  
 **Reto proporcionado por:** [](http://riruyu.livejournal.com/profile)[**riruyu**](http://riruyu.livejournal.com/)  
 **Número de palabras:** 4100  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Beta:** Perlita_negra Misteriosa mujer… tu talento me conmueve, que lo sepas.  
 **Resumen:** Harry Potter estaba decidido a traer a Draco Malfoy de nuevo a Inglaterra fichándolo para jugar en el equipo para el que Harry es reclutador. Ahora bien, lo que nunca esperó es la amistad del rubio, ni mucho menos lo que sucedió a continuación.  
 **Notas:** Querido "anónimo" espero que la brevedad del fic no te desanime, intenté complacerte con el tema de los hechizos seguros y por algún motivo me pareció importante que los personajes de la peli se distribuyan de la manera en que lo hicieron. Como verás, no salí del Mundo Mágico y traté de adaptar la trama a eso. Gracias a [](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/profile)[**mirita23**](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://krispysly.livejournal.com/profile)[**krispysly**](http://krispysly.livejournal.com/) por realizar este fest año a año, sin importar las críticas y sólo por el cariño al fandom y a este pairing.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=FWB-2-1.jpg)   


**Londres, mayo de 2009**

  


– Malfoy.  
  
– Potter.  
  
Ambos magos se observaron con atención. Hacía más de tres años que no se veían. Si Draco no recordaba mal, la última vez fue en un cuadrangular entre los _Heidelberg Harriers_ , de Alemania, los _Bigonville Bombers_ , de Luxemburgo, los _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_ , de Francia y los anfitriones, los _Vratsa Vultures_ de Bulgaria. Potter había estado presente como reclutador del _Puddlemere United_. En ese momento tanto él como su novia, la impresionante Ginevra Weasley se mostraron casi cordiales con el ex Slytherin. Draco recordaba claramente el asombro que sintió cuando la jugadora de las Harpías lo saludó con un educado apretón de manos y le preguntó por la salud de su madre, ¡vivir para contarlo! Pansy y Millie casi se tragaron la lengua de la impresión cuando les contó ese momento bizarro.  
  
– Me alegra que hayas podido hacerte un hueco en tu agenda para esta reunión.  
  
Mientras hablaba, Potter se dirigía hacia la salida de la terminal de trasladores internacionales del Ministerio de Magia inglés. Draco observó con disimulo cómo la túnica caía en limpias líneas sobre el cuerpo firme del moreno y le siguió porque notó que Potter era una especie de dínamo humano: hablaba, caminaba y daba indicaciones en abierta contradicción a la necesidad de respirar.  
  
Ya cerca de los ascensores en el Atrio, Potter pareció notar el mutismo en que se había sumido su acompañante y los expresivos ojos verdes se fijaron en el buscador de los Heidelberg Harriers con una mirada clara y algo divertida.  
  
– ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy, el Kneazle te comió la lengua?  
  
– En realidad estaba esperando a ver cuándo te desmayabas por falta de oxígeno.  
  
– ¡Merlín nos asista! ¿Eso fue una broma? –Con desenfado Potter se quitó la túnica justo al salir a la calle londinense, antes de continuar–: en media hora es la reunión con Philbert Deverill, Thobias Clearwater y Joscelind Wadcock.  
  
– ¿Qué pinta el antiguo entrenador del equipo en todo esto?  
  
– Deverill irá en representación de la comisión directiva al igual que Clearwater y Joscelind como entrenadora desde la temporada anterior es quien probablemente sea la única que se pondrá de tu parte de ser necesario –después de dedicarle otra de sus miradas intensas, agregó –: espero que eso no sea necesario, Malfoy. Llevo quince meses intentado convencerles de que eres el jugador que el equipo necesita en este momento.  
  
– ¿Por qué? Estoy a una o dos temporadas del retiro ¿Por qué ahora, Potter?  
  
El rubio parecía sinceramente intrigado y Harry decidió contestar con honestidad.  
  
– Porque en dos años más serás el auxiliar de entrenador que el equipo necesitará y luego, si las cosas salen como las visualizo, podrás ser el entrenador que nos lleve a nuevos logros.  
  
Draco se le quedó mirando casi sin poder creer que el odioso desfachatado parado frente a él hablara en serio. Harry Potter acababa de plantearle una carrera como entrenador de uno de los equipos más importantes del Quidditch del Reino Unido y de Europa. Por un momento sintió el vértigo que acompañó a su primera vez en Hogwarts, la primera vez que luego de alcanzar la snitch levantó la Eurocopa de Quidditch, la primera vez que tuvo un orgasmo con alguien diferente que su mano derecha…  
  
Algo debió notársele porque el guiño pícaro que le hizo el anteojudo confirmó su sospecha.  
  
– Anda, Malfoy, que esta es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida.  
  
– Potter… ¿Cómo es que…? –No podía preguntarle a bocajarro por qué estaba seguro de que sería contratado considerando su pasado y el virtual exilio en que la segunda guerra les sumió a él y a la familia Malfoy como a muchas otras, por eso optó por decir al ver la mirada interesada del otro–: Nah, deja.  
  
– Con Clearwater sólo debes sentarte y mostrarte tan guapo como eres; con Deverill deja que el profesional que hay en ti salga a relucir y con Wadcock… bueno con Jocselind mucho de lo primero y el triple de lo segundo.  
  
– ¿Guapo?  
  
– Por las tetas de Morgana… ¿Es que no oíste nada más aparte de eso? –La ceja rubia de Draco alzándose fue un llamado a la parte más pícara y descarada de Harry, como siempre el maldito Malfoy sacaba su lado más escondido– Guapo, Malfoy, pero no te creas demasiado, con suerte entrarías a mi top 3 de magos por los que perder los calzones.  
  
Con una risa escandalosa para los estándares de un Malfoy, Potter le acompañó hasta la entrada de un edificio céntrico con aire muggle y fuertes protecciones mágicas y le indicó que era esperado en el séptimo piso. Dos horas después Draco bajaba a la calle con una propuesta laboral millonaria, la posibilidad de volver a Inglaterra y la urgente necesidad de una noche de fiesta desenfrenada o de sexo para desfogar todos los nervios y emoción del día. Considerando que lo segundo era inviable, aceptó la invitación de Potter de irse de marcha juntos, cosa que cualquier otro día hubiera recibido la más tajante de las negativas.

***

**Estadio del Puddlemere United, junio de 2011**

– ¡Y DRACO MALFOY LO LOGRA NUEVAMENTE! ¡394 A 240! ¡OTRA HAZAÑA DEL BUSCADOR DEL PUD! ¡LA COPA NUEVAMENTE EN CASA!  
  
Harry escuchaba el relato de Anastasia McCormack que apenas se oía por el clamor de las gradas. Draco sostenía la snitch y su sonrisa era algo nunca visto por la afición local. Este era el partido de despedida del rubio como jugador profesional. A partir del mes siguiente se uniría al equipo de Wadcock y Good como entrenador asistente. Quitándose los lentes para frotarse los ojos, Harry recordó lo difícil que fue el camino para traer al buscador de regreso a Inglaterra y luego el adaptarse a este Malfoy maduro, pero tan demandante como en la adolescencia. Se podía decir que ambos habían forjado una especie de amistad en algún punto y considerando que Draco era prácticamente el único amigo soltero y libre de compromisos que tenía, muchas veces también fue su compañero de juergas. Sin embargo, últimamente preferían quedarse en el piso de alguno y mirar alguna película o simplemente televisión.  
  
– ¡¡¡… DEE AQUÍÍÍÍ A LA GLOOOOORIAAAA!!!  
  
Anastasia debía de estar a punto de perder la voz con tanto grito fanatizado. Claramente no la culpaba, pero parecía que la bruja había olvidado el detalle de que para la Eurocopa la formación del equipo sería distinta.

***

**Londres, agosto de 2011**

– Follar.  
  
Casi tan borracho como su amigo, Harry se acomodó en el sillón para verle mejor. Hacía rato había desistido de hacer que sus gafas se mantengan mantuvieran medianamente ubicadas en el puente de la nariz, así que el esfuerzo por enfocar era incluso mayor.  
  
– ¿Follar?  
  
– Que eso es lo que necesito en este momento…  
  
Algo que Harry admiraba en Draco era la capacidad para producir enunciados enteros justo un paso antes del coma etílico. Era como… era como… bueno, eso, era algo que tal vez con menos alcohol embotando su mente lograría explicar.  
  
– Pero no quieres una relación.  
  
– Mmmm… no quiero todo ese llanto y reclamo de "pero yo amo y tú debes amarme y llegaremos juntos a ser viejos…"  
  
– Los chicos también dicen eso –volvió a dejarse caer en los cojines con la botella de Odgen's Old sostenida precariamente contra su pecho.  
  
– Mhm… pero eso me lo dijo Astoria… y –le quitó la botella para darle un trago– y aunque de verdad me gustaba mucho, la idea de pasar con ella ciento veinte o ciento treinta años, pues…  
  
– Sep… Ginny cuando me dejó me dijo que no lograba vi.. vis… que no veía la vida conmigo si yo no me comprometía como ella.  
  
– No hay quién las entienda.  
  
– Lo magos no son mucho mejores, créeme. Todos quieren una relación, hijos y _felices para siempre_. ¿Dónde quedó el "somos jóvenes, gocemos mientras la polla aguante"?  
  
– Creo que nunca oí ese dicho…  
  
– Ya me entiendes.  
  
Harry recuperó la botella al tiempo que Draco tomaba el mando a distancia y subía el volumen a la película que estaba empezando.  
  
– Te entiendo… pero igual quiero follar, ya sabes, para pasarla bien y no pensar en que deberé pedir la mano o aceptar ser cortejado ni nada de eso…  
  
– Joder, Draco, ¿cortejo? ¿Quién coño piensa en cortejo en pleno siglo XXI?  
  
– Por eso lo digo, so estúpido –le pasó la botella antes de suspirar– el sexo debería ser como el Quidditch. Te diviertes durante el partido, pero no te llevas al equipo a casa.  
  
– Esa es buena. ¿Se acabó? –Volteó la botella para comprobar que no hubiera más whisky en ella– Luego del encuentro estrechas manos y hasta alguna vez o nunca…  
  
– Sí, justamente eso – acomodándose nuevamente volvió a suspirar–, Potter sé útil y trae más alcohol.  
  
Vio al moreno ponerse en pie un tanto tambaleante y siguió la línea de su espalda y el culo respingón cuando Harry se estiró antes de caminar hasta la cocina para cumplir con su pedido disfrazado de orden. El miembro de Draco solía mandarle mensajes cuando estaba así de cerca del cuerpo de Harry, pero considerando que él no se consideraba gay, pues nunca prestaba mucha atención; sin embargo, esta noche entre la borrachera, la abstinencia forzada de los últimos meses y la adrenalina que aún no bajaba del partido del día anterior, follar con Harry era una idea irresistible.  
  
Al verle venir, sonrió de lado y se lo propuso:  
  
– Potter ¿qué dices de un juego de Buscadores ahora?  
  
Harry tropezó con su propio pie y luego de mirarlo todo lo fijamente que su condición le permitía, cuestionó.  
  
– ¿Aquí, ahora, sin arrepentimientos mañana?  
  
– Y sin reclamos, sin compromisos, sólo dos amigos que se ayudan con una necesidad biológica.  
  
– O sea, todo bien contigo Draco, pero no me gustas de esa manera, ya lo sabes. Y lo que es más importante, **mucho** más importante, a ti no te gusto.  
  
– ¡Hey! Sí te encuentro atractivo.  
  
Dicho esto se levantó de su cómoda posición en el sofá y encaminó sus pasos hacia la entrada de la sala, donde Harry había quedado parado con una nueva botella en la mano y las gafas en la otra.  
  
– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te gusta de mí?  
  
– Déjame ver… –se acercó lentamente hasta quedar justo a un par de pasos del otro chico– Tus ojos, no son como esmeraldas y toda la estupidez que dicen tus fans… más bien son del color de las hojas de espino en primavera.  
  
– Tu cabello es muy bonito, me hubiera gustado tenerlo así de fino y manejable…  
  
–Tus manos también me gustan –continuó el rubio– son manos masculinas, pero no son toscas.  
  
– ¡Mierda, Draco! Eso fue muy gay hasta para mí…  
  
– Bueno, Potter, ¿lo hacemos sí o no?  
  
Rita Skeeter podía decir que Harry era un tonto del culo, los fans que aún tenía podrían considerarlo la reencarnación bondadosa de Merlín y sus amigos podían creerle el último soltero de fiesta de toda su generación, pero si había algo que nadie iría a decir de Harry Potter era que el joven mago no supiera aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las veía.  
  
– ¿Sofá o dormitorio?

***

Draco jamás imaginó que la parte interior de sus muslos fuera tan sensible como había descubierto bajo los atentos cuidados de la boca de Harry. El maldito le tenía intrigado por el talento innegable que manifestaba y lo peor era que desde hacía rato se la pasaba gimiendo por un poco más. Lo que le tranquilizaba era que Harry en ningún momento dejó de balbucear como hacía siempre y eso le daba un toque de normalidad a la situación.  
  
– La primera vez que lo hice con un tío, estaba tan nervioso que… _Sí, acaríciame el cabello así…_ estaba tan nervioso que casi me derramo antes de empezar.  
  
– Mucha información… _¡Circe, sí justo así!_  
  
– ¿Sabías que Ollie te quería tirar desde la final de… _¡Cuidado con las uñas!_... de Lisboa hace tres años?  
  
– Mmmmm… Pero si tú no estabas en Portugal –levantó bruscamente la cabeza de Harry tironeando sus cabellos, cosa que su miembro no agradeció al verse privado de esa boca traviesa– ¿Estuviste en Lisboa?  
  
– Sí, ya sabes cómo es esto, acababa de terminar por enésima vez con Ginny y digamos que no me la pasé mucho tiempo fuera de la habitación del hotel.  
  
– ¡Ewww! Menos charla y más movimiento de lenguaaaahh…  
  
No fue hasta que escuchó en rápida sucesión tres hechizos que apenas recordaba de sus días de estudiante en un dormitorio de varones que se dio cuenta de que Harry iba a por todas como siempre. La voz ronca y necesitada de Harry llegó a sus oídos al tiempo que la magia hacía su trabajo en su más que dispuesta entrada.  
  
– _Attolluntur ac dilatantur. Praeunctus. Perficere tutela._  
  
Con el ano vibrando por los vestigios de magia sintió el primero de los dedos de Harry tanteando el camino.  
  
– No soy una chica ¿sabes? Creo que con los hechizos basta como preparación.  
  
– No seas impaciente, ¡Godric! Ni en la cama dejas de ser malcriado.  
  
– ¿A quién llamas malcriado? ¡Potter y la puta que te crió! –De un solo movimiento el pene del moreno pasó el anillo muscular y a Draco no le quedó más remedio que arquear la espalda para acomodarse un tanto y dejarse hacer tanto como fuera posible.  
  
Harry estaba disfrutando como centauro en celo. Draco era un compañero de cama divertido y audaz. El rubio no se andaba con remilgos a la hora de darle indicaciones, reclamarle o prohibirle algún movimiento. Si no estuvieran tan borrachos quizá la cosa sería diferente, pero en este momento lo único que contaba era el fuego que le quemaba y le exigía que apurara el paso y exprimiera el placer del cuerpo de deportista que tenía entre las piernas. Los movimientos de su pelvis se tornaron erráticos y desesperados.  
  
– Como te vengas ahora, te mato Harry ¿en… tendiste?  
  
– ¡Acaríciate, vamos, Draco acaríciate!  
  
Poco después Harry no pudo controlar más el orgasmo y se dejó ir, en tanto la mano furiosa de Draco se movía sobre el miembro oscurecido dejando ver apenas el glande cada vez que bajaba por el tronco. Fueron apenas unos instantes y todo el cuerpo del rubio convulsionó de placer, al punto que el agotado miembro todavía enterrado en su ano se sintió comprimido por caricias espasmódicas, réplicas de su goce.

***

– Lo siento señor Potter, pero el entrenador Malfoy está en medio de una charla motivacional con el equipo. Puede esperarle aquí ¿gusta una taza de té o café?  
  
– Gracias Mallory, estoy bien así.  
  
Desde que Draco retornara a Inglaterra era la primera vez que Harry no le veía en dos semanas, ni siquiera con los viajes del equipo o los que realizaba él mismo como reclutador, dejaron de verse al menos una vez en la semana. Al principio salían después de los partidos, o los sábados por la noche si el Puddlemere no jugaba al día siguiente; después también se encontraban para comer y en el último año iban juntos a las fiestas para evitarse lío de encontrar parejas que no vean más de lo que había en una invitación, o de plano se quedaban en casa de alguno para lo que surgiera. Evidentemente eso de follar sin compromiso sentimental con uno de tus amigos más cercanos, porque eso era Draco, no fue una mala idea.  
  
– Harry, me dijo Mallory que me esperabas ¿por qué no pasaste a la Sala de Juntas?  
  
Draco vestido con un pantalón de vestir oscuro y esa camisa con la corbata pulcramente anudada casi le quitaron el aliento, pero enseguida se recobró de ese momento de alienación recordándose que él no tenía _ese_ tipo de interés en Harry.  
  
– ¿Estás libre para almorzar?  
  
Una vez en el restaurante ambos notaban la incomodidad del otro y Harry, siendo el más frontal de los dos, decidió tomar al Longhorn por los cuernos y se largó a hablar.  
  
– Lo de esa noche fue una estupidez. Lo hicimos porque…  
  
– Porque estábamos borrachos los dos, lo sé –cortó pronto Draco recibiendo una sonrisa entre abochornada y divertida por parte del otro mago.  
  
– Fue cosa de una vez y no tiene por qué arruinar nuestra amistad.  
  
– Claramente no volverá a pasar porque nosotros no nos gustamos de esa manera –sin embargo, Draco se vio obligado a agregar–: aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado follarte para estar a mano.  
  
– Sí, eso hubiera sido lo justo…

***

Quince minutos después, apenas sentado en el borde de la mesa de entrada del piso de Draco, Harry gemía relatando cómo había ido su viaje a España para observar el juego de una bruja que estaban interesados en fichar como incorporación para la siguiente temporada. No obstante, cuando Draco por fin encontró el ángulo para rozar la próstata del moreno de manera más o menos frecuente y ya no hubo tema que callara sus órdenes, exclamaciones y mordidas a la clavícula pálida de su amante.

***

Las cosas siguieron igual hasta una semana antes de Navidad. Estaban en el piso de Draco, Harry enterrado casi hasta los testículos en su amigo cuando se activó la Red Flu y el grito asombrado de Pansy Parkinson casi le hizo colgarse de la araña del salón.  
  
– ¡POTTER! ¡Salazar, Draco, Potter te está follando!  
  
Harry no estaba seguro de quién de los dos convocó el edredón con el que se cubrió ni bien salió de Draco, pero el sólo conocimiento de que Parkinson le estaba mirando sin tapujos el culo y más allá le hizo sentir agradecido por la fina manta.  
  
– ¿Quién diría que Harry _soy-un-buen-Gryffindor-_ Potter vendría así de bien equipado?  
  
– Pansy… –el tono de advertencia del rubio no pareció afectar en nada a la mujer parada frente a ellos con los ojos fijos en cada porción de piel que lograra ver.  
  
– ¡Por Morgana, Draco! Sí que dejaste de ser divertido. Se nota que andas rodeados de niños buenos –con una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos oscuros, la joven cuestionó–: ¿Acaso todos los Gryffindor vienen así de dotados? Eso explica la piel perfecta que tiene Queenie, desde que se folla al Weasley sexy.  
  
– ¿Quiero saber? –Era lo primero que Harry lograba aportar a la conversación, más bien monólogo de Pansy desde que la chica le interrumpiera a escasos momentos del clímax. Su pene dio un molesto tirón, pero ya estaba casi del todo dormido.  
  
Los dos ex Slytherin respondieron al mismo tiempo:  
  
– No, no quieres.  
  
– Queenie, Daphne Greegrass, se ha hecho adicta a la polla del Weasley que cuida dragones.  
  
Sin saber bien qué hacer, Harry convocó su ropa desperdigada por la alfombra y muebles de la estancia y se encaminó hacia la chimenea sin despedirse claramente de nadie.

***

**Wiltshire, 26 de diciembre de 2011**

Boxing Day fue detonante para que todo el andamiaje de excusas, sexo, amistad y más sexo que llevaban ambos magos se viniera abajo.  
  
Harry estaba jugando al ajedrez con Teddy en una salita de Malfoy Manor, casa a la que volvía por primera vez desde la Guerra. Andrómeda y su nieto, Ted, solían visitar a Narcissa desde hacía varios años, cuando ambas hermanas vieron que los rencores sólo las llevarían amargadas a la tumba. Harry y el adolescente estaban casi ocultos tras los cortinados de uno de los ventanales, cuando las voces de un par de personas llegaron claramente hasta ellos.  
  
– Draco, cariño, ¿por qué te empeñas en negar lo evidente?  
  
– Porque allí no hay nada Pansy, no insistas.  
  
– Mira, lindo, te creería si no fuera porque hace menos de una semana le encontré o bien follándote o bien intentado llegar a China a través de tu trasero…  
  
Los ojos enormes de Teddy y el sonrojo del muchachito hicieron que la cara de Harry ardiera y se volviera imposible negar los dichos de la bruja sin delatar su presencia.  
  
– Pansy es sólo sexo –la voz de Draco se oía cansada –. Es decir, jamás podría ir serio con alguien como Potter. Él es mercancía dañada, es incapaz de comprometerse y tiene mil dramas no resueltos del paso de _quien tú sabes_ por su vida.  
  
– ¿Ginevra Weasley?  
  
– ¡Pansy! –La exclamación hubiera resultado más efectiva si en el tono de Draco no se notara la gracia que le hizo esa última salida de la chica.  
  
Menos de una hora después Narcissa recibía las excusas de un serio Harry Potter, quien lamentablemente no podría quedarse a cenar con la familia y amigos porque surgió un imprevisto en su trabajo. Sin importar cuánto insistieran la dama, Draco y hasta Andrómeda, Harry tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y se perdió entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

***

**Londres, junio de 2012**

Faltando tres días para su cumpleaños, fue cuando la lechuza de Hermione Granger dejó a Draco con la sensación de que una manada de unicornios más un bicornio salvaje aplastaran su corazón.  
  
 _Si no quieres perderlo, más te vale ir a la Estación de King's Cross al mediodía.  
Benjy Williams, el divorciado ex jugador del _Pud_ le ofreció irse a vivir juntos ¡Después de un mes de salir en plan "conociéndonos"!  
Y te juro, Draco Malfoy, que si por tu culpa mi mejor amigo comete esa idiotez, no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que puedas esconderte de mí._

  


H.G.W.

Faltaba menos de una hora para el mediodía, Draco no sabía qué diablos pasaría en una hora o por qué corría hacia la Plataforma 9 y ¾ como si la vida le fuera en ello. Lo único que sabía de cierto, era que si perdía lo que sea que tenía con Harry, ya nada más importaría. Porque el maldito, gafas y todo, se había colado en su vida y en su alma cuando Draco estuvo muy ocupado para notarlo o impedirlo. Aunque si lo pensaba sabía que lo último que quería era impedir que Harry fuera el dueño de sus pensamientos. Había desistido de contactarle antes de Año Nuevo cuando por décimo quinta vez la chimenea le impidió el paso, el móvil le dio apagado y saltó el contestador y Mallory le comentó que el señor Potter había salido del país con amigos para recibir el año en el continente, pero le había dejado una nota –bastante explícita por cierto, en la que le informaba que dado que era mercancía dañada e incapaz de comprometerse con nada, se abría de una vez de esa _no_ relación que mantenían.  
  
Caminó por la plataforma vacía y se sentó en uno de los bancos en los que jamás había reparado en el pasado.  
  
– Cuando morí me senté en ese mismo banco… claro que en vez de aparecer un mago sexy que me robara la respiración, quien se acercó a hablarme fue Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Se giró lentamente para ver a Harry acercarse a él con una sonrisa que no terminaba de formarse en sus labios, pero escapaba sin barreras de sus ojos.  
  
– Feliz de mí, entonces que me tocó el mago poderoso más sexy de las últimas décadas –el tono altanero de Draco tenía el punto justo de picardía.  
  
– Supongo que podrías convencerme para un _Juego de Buscadore_ en algún momento, ya que te sientes tan confiado en tu suerte.  
  
– ¿Y qué pasa si ya no quiero estrechar tu mano al final y despedirnos hasta el próximo encuentro? –La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, envalentonando a Draco para agregar–: ¿Qué, si quiero llevarte a casa y no soltarte hasta que pasen, no sé, cien años?  
  
– En ese caso te diría que actúes de una buena vez, porque si no lo haces tú, seré yo quien se aparezca contigo en casa y te estaré follando hasta el próximo martes antes de que te des cuenta.  
  
El resoplido de risa de Draco precedió a la sonrisa de lado que iluminó sus facciones.  
  
– Y luego de ello igual te retendría hasta que pasen unos cien años, lo sabes ¿no?  
  
– Supongo que eso estará bien para mí.  
  
Estrechando la mano que Draco le extendiera, les apareció a ambos directamente en la cama de su piso, no dándole tiempo ni de reaccionar a su amante antes de desnudarle y repetir los hechizos necesarios para lo que su necesidad exigía:  
  
– _Attolluntur ac dilatantur. Praeunctus. Perficere tutela.*_

  
**Fin**   


***Nota:** Los hechizos no existen ¡pero serían de útiles! Significan básicamente:  
 _Dilatado.  
Lubricado.  
Protección completa._


End file.
